


Conditioning

by PerfidiousMadmen



Series: Small Fics Of Silva [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Conditioning, Fear, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn Magazines, Post-Canon, Prior Noncon, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond masturbates for the first time after Skyfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from laurazel, who wanted a masturbation story.

At first Bond was too battered to care, but wounds scabbed over, bruises purpled and faded ... and still he could not bring himself to do it. He told himself that he believed none of the madman's words, yet each time he planed to ease the pressure, he could not bring himself to follow through. Finally it became unbearable, and he was forced to face the facts. He was scared.

_"Conditioning. It is simple."_

He started with a never-fail standard: a magazine of gun-toting women draped across cars and straddling motorcycles.

_"So simple."_

Slow strokes at first, inviting the blood to flow, to heat, to fill.

_"We are animals, James. Animals."_

He focused on the swell of a breast, the curve of a hip, how it would fit against him, under him.

 _"Ring a bell,_ ding ding, _and we salivate, just the same as a dog."_

Faster now, fully hard. The brunette, taking her on the hood of that blue Lamborghini, like that woman in Mexico City. She had bitten; he had bitten back.

_"You laugh? It is so easy."_

He tightened his grip, not long now.

_"I'll show you."_

Close ... close ... and his mind is an explosion of Silva, smiling too broadly, murmuring, caressing, stroking, sucking ... the softness of his hair, the raised welts of scars across his body, the scent of him ... Silva, granting relief only by his touch, by his word, by his will.

_"Think of me, James. I know you will. Think of me every time."_

He came, and he was ashamed.


End file.
